Marvellous drabbles FR
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers Marvel en général. Tous genres, tous ratings, et avec beaucoup de personnages différents. - "Steve se promenait paisiblement en moto dans les rues d'une banlieue de New York. Alors qu'il passait devant un petit pavillon avec jardin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de rouge vif." (cf drabble n 1)
1. 1 : Méchants ridicules (n1)

**Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt spécial. En effet, cette fanfiction est ma 70ème publiée sur ce site ! *sabre le champagne***

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le deuxième drabble ;)**

* * *

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique :****_Painkiller_ de Three Days Grace** (j'ai écrit en écoutant une playlist de ce groupe ;P)

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America & Red Skull

* * *

**Drabble n°1 : _Méchants ridicules (n°1)_ [K]**

Steve se promenait paisiblement en moto dans les rues d'une banlieue de New York. Alors qu'il passait devant un petit pavillon avec jardin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de rouge vif.

Red Skull passait tranquillement la tondeuse dans son jardin. Incrédule, Steve secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, croyant à une hallucination.

Le super-méchant ne l'avait heureusement pas vu. Il se tourna plutôt vers son nouveau bras droit, un petit homme rondouillard, pour lui crier de son accent allemand caractéristique :

- Malheur ! Je crois que j'ai pris un coup de soleil sur le crâne.

* * *

(Écrit le 19 juin 2014. Amélioré le 21 juin 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cette situation semble incongrue, mais c'était un défi avec mon frère. x) On va dire pour se justifier que Red Skull a fait un pari avec un autre grand méchant, qu'il l'a perdu, et que donc il doit tondre la pelouse en guise de gage. ;P Autre petite précision : Red Skull, Fatalis, MODOK, etc. sont alliés et vivants parce que je me base sur la série télévisée _Avengers Rassemblement_, qui est souvent diffusée sur la chaîne France 4 (canal 14) le dimanche matin. ;D


	2. 2 : Méchants ridicules (n2)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Chalk Outline_ de Three Days Grace** (pour la même raison que la dernière fois ;D)

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Victor von Doom / Dr Doom, Red Skull, Loki, Bucky Barnes / The Winter Soldier

* * *

**Drabble n°2 : ****_Méchants ridicules (n°2)_ [K]**

Pour la soirée annuelle d'été des super-méchants, Doom avait été désigné comme chef des fourneaux. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva à surveiller le barbecue, alors que Red Skull se tartinait de la Biafine sur son coup de soleil, que Loki et le Winter Soldier se prélassaient dans la grande piscine, et qu'Attuma faisait une partie d'échecs mouvementée contre Hyperion.

Doom fut malheureusement distrait un instant par la chute accidentelle de MODOK, poussé par une Amora hilare, dans la piscine. Résultat : au plus grand mécontentement des autres super-méchants, les merguez ont été carbonisées.

* * *

(Écrit le 19 juin 2014. Amélioré le 21 juin 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 101

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Décidément, les méchants sont des cibles toutes désignées pour les auteurs en manque de conneries. x) Les références télévisuelles ici sont _Avengers Rassemblement_ et _Avengers : l'équipe des super-héros_ (pour les personnages d'Amora l'enchanteresse et du Winter Soldier). ;D Ceci est la suite du défi avec mon frère. ;P

* * *

**Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour un troisième drabble, lui aussi à base de méchants, et également concocté avec l'aide de mon frère. :p**

**Et merci à kuro-nocturna pour sa review et son follow ;)**


	3. 3 : Méchants ridicules (n3)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Black_ de Kari Kimmel**

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnage :** Red Skull

* * *

**Drabble n°3 : ****_Méchants ridicules (n°3)_ [K]**

Schlap. Red Skull retourna la crêpe qu'il faisait cuire dans la poêle. Depuis tout petit, il était un amoureux des crêpes, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient agrémentées d'un épais filet de miel. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se remémora toutes les délicieuses crêpes que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ce bref instant d'inattention lui coûta cher. Tandis qu'il retournait une nouvelle crêpe, celle-ci s'échappa et lui tomba sur le crâne... directement sur son coup de soleil.

Red Skull hurla de douleur et balança violemment la poêle contre le mur, où elle se fracassa, éclatant en morceaux.

* * *

(Écrit le 28 juin 2014. Amélioré le 29 juin 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 105

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je dois avoir un problème avec ce pauvre Red Skull. Ou plutôt mon frère, parce que sur ce coup-là, c'est lui qui m'a balancée l'idée déjà toute faite, d'un air totalement innocent. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'écrire, elle est pas belle la vie ? :p

* * *

**Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de quatrième drabble écrit et en stock, alors la prochaine parution risque de ne pas être dimanche 13 juillet malheureusement, mais un peu plus tard.**

**Je remercie à nouveau kuro-nocturna pour sa fantastique review... Review qui m'a permis d'apprendre que j'étais capable de faire mourir de rire quelqu'un, scoop de l'année pour une personne qui a un humour de chiottes x) Et non, tu ne toucheras pas à mon Winter Soldier, c'est moi qui vais aller me jeter sur lui, le tirer hors de la piscine et l'emmener dans une chambre. :P**


	4. 4 : Le baiser

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Stay_ de Hurts** (j'ai écrit en écoutant une playlist de ce groupe ;P)

**Genre :** Romance

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America & Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

**ALERTE SPOILERS ! Si vous n'avez pas encore vu _Capain America: The Winter Soldier _(_Le Soldat de l'Hiver_), il serait préférable de ne pas lire ce texte car il révèle un des moments du film.**

* * *

**Drabble n°4 ****: ****_Le baiser_ [K+]**

- Les démonstrations publiques d'affection ont tendance à mettent les gens mal à l'aise.

Sa phrase à peine finie, Natasha fondit sur ses lèvres. Steve eut à peine le temps de la voir venir que sa complice de cavale posait sa bouche sucrée sur la sienne.

Il fut alors assailli d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, il voulait fuir, honteux de cette « _marque d'affection_ » publique, mais de l'autre, il se sentait merveilleusement bien au contact de son amie.

Le charme fut malheureusement rompu dès qu'ils furent hors de la vue de Rumlow.

- Toujours mal à l'aise ? se moqua Natasha.

- Ce n'est pas l'expression que j'emploierais, marmonna Steve.

* * *

(Écrit le 2 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 114

**Petite note de l'auteur : **C'est la veille au soir, en regardant cette scène, qu'une idée lumineuse m'est venue sous la forme d'un flash. Je me suis soudainement dit, au beau milieu du film, que ce serait pas idiot d'écrire un petit truc dessus. À la base, je pensais à un petit OS, publié tout seul, séparément de mes autres travaux, puis j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un drabble que j'incluerai dans ce recueil.

* * *

**A partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aura un drabble tous les dimanches jusqu'à la mi-novembre au moins. ;D**


	5. 5 : Fantômes

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_By Your Side_ de Tenth Avenue North**

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America & Tony Stark / Iron Man

* * *

**Drabble n°5 : ****_Fantômes_ [K]**

Steve arpentait les nombreux rayons de la librairie. Il comptait beaucoup sur la lecture pour se remettre à jour dans cette nouvelle époque.

Il tourna à un embranchement, et arriva dans l'espace réservé aux ouvrages traitant du paranormal. Peu sûr de lui, il avança lentement. Et tomba nez à nez avec un livre au titre plutôt intriguant, _Les fantômes sont un problème à prendre au sérieux_, écrit par un certain Larry Parker.

Il l'acheta, et le dévora. Entrant à la Tour Avengers pour une soirée en amoureux avec Tony, il lui montra fièrement son achat d'un air sérieux.

Tony le considéra avec amusement et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux.

- Mignon petit blond stupide.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 115

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Petit texte inspiré d'un fanart sur lequel je suis tombée par hasard sur Google Images. Après de nombreuses recherches, je pense avoir trouvé le nom de l'auteur. Il vous suffira de taper les mots-clés « avengers fanart deviantart thatdanishchick » sur Google Images, et de cliquer sur le dessin qui représente Steve avec un livre dans les mains face à Tony.

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Rose-Eliade : _Merci beaucoup pour avoir commenter, et double merci pour ton follow :D_**

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un drabble qui lui aussi sera une adaptation de fanart... comme les dix autres prévus. x) Bonne semaine ! :)**


	6. 6 : The Star Avengers

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Oceans_ d'Evanescence**

**Genres :** Friendship / Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America, Bruce Banner / Hulk & Tony Stark / Iron Man

* * *

**Drabble n°6 : ****_The Star Avengers_ [K]**

Tony décida d'organiser un marathon _Star Wars_ à la Tour, afin d'initier certains à « _la plus fabuleuse saga de tous les temps_ ». Il visait Thor et Steve en particulier.

Une condition leur était cependant imposée : lorsque les invités arriveraient, ils seraient déguisés par ses soins en personnages du film.

Tony les attendait dans le costume de Han Solo. Il transforma Natasha en Princesse Leia, Bruce en Obi-Wan, Thor en Chewbacca, Clint en Jar Jar, et Steve en Luke.

L'épisode quatre, premier sur la liste, allait commencer, lorsque Tony s'aperçut de l'air perplexe de Steve, fixant sa tenue.

Mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, Hulk apparut, déchirant la bure d'Obi-Wan.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 122. Objectif non atteint. Drabble raté.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je suis décidément lancée dans l'adaptation de fanarts. x) Il s'agit toujours d'une œuvre de ThatDanishChick, nommée _The Star Avengers_, publiée sur DeviantArt.

* * *

**Vous pouvez suivre mon actualité et mes coups de cœur sur différents réseaux sociaux :**

**• Facebook : la page « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things »**

**• Twitter : les comptes IFaradien et IsaFaradien**

**• Instagram : le profil isaralia_faradien**

**• Tumblr : isaraliafaradien ou isafaradienweirdworld**

**• YouTube : la chaîne de l'utilisateur Tinaradith**

**• Ask : le profil IsaFaradien**

**« Marvellous drabbles [FR] » n'est pas, et de loin, ma seule fanfiction mettant en scène les Avengers. Vous pouvez passer faire un tour sur mon profil pour lire mes petits OS à propos des meilleurs super-héros de la planète :D**

**En attendant, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le septième drabble ;)**


	7. 7 : Mjolnir

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Lies_ d'Evanescence**

**Genres :** Friendship / Humor

**Personnages :** Thor & Clint Barton / Hawkeye

* * *

**Drabble n°7 : ****_Mjolnir_ [K+]**

Des bruits sourds parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le sol semblait trembler sous ses pieds, et il perçut une sorte de hurlement, étouffé par les murs.

Clint se redressa d'un bond sur le canapé, faisant du même coup tomber son énorme pot de pop-corn, répandant du maïs soufflé partout sur le coûteux tapis.

Inquiet – serait-ce une attaque ennemie ? –, il se précipita à l'origine du vacarme, sans arme, sans coéquipier pour le protéger, tout le monde étant sorti de la Tour.

Il ouvrit une porte et resta figé de stupeur.

Devant lui, Thor se déhanchait sur une musique commerciale, et chantait à tue-tête, se servant de son marteau Mjolnir comme d'un micro.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 107

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Toujours une adaptation de fanart. Toujours un posté sur DeviantArt, par Kapolar, sous le nom de _Vocavengers Series: The Thundering Vocaloid_.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à faire de la pub à cette malheureuse fanfiction x)**

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain avec une nouvelle adaptation de fanart (je suis en train de chercher des idées pour me renouveler :p) :D**


End file.
